All That Matters
by Emma Brown
Summary: Alice and Tasha return home after being questioned at the police station. Oneshot. Rated T for language.


_All That Matters_

After they arrive home from the police station, Alice and Tasha talk about their relationship.

Rating: T for language

I own nothing and no one blah blah blah.

* * *

They staggered into Alice's apartment around 4 that morning. The sky was a dark black, sprinkled with glittering diamond stars. It was a gorgeous night that held horrendous events.

"I can't believe this fucking night." Alice said, kicking off her shoes, allowing them to scatter across the hallway floor. "I'll pick them up in the morning." she said over her shoulder. "Or, later this afternoon." She let out a large sigh and threw herself down onto the couch. "I can't believe this fucking happened...I mean, I don't understand...I don't..." she let out another sigh and covered her face with her hands. "You know what, I don't want to talk about it anymore. I think I've repeated tonight's events about a thousand times tonight." Rubbing her face, she smirked a little. "It was really sweet of you, Tash, for staying the entire time with me down at the station. You didn't have to..." she peered over the couch and paused when she saw Tasha standing silently by the still open door. "Tasha?" she asked, standing again and walking towards her girlfriend. To her complete shock, she saw tears in her eyes, some even escaping and falling down her dark cheeks. "You're...you're crying?" She had never seen Tasha cry before. She was always so solid and unwavering.

Tasha shook her head and quickly wiped at her eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you sad about Jenny?"

"No," Tasha said but she quickly rolled her eyes. "I mean, of course I am. Jenny was...well, she was something else. I may not have liked the girl much but that doesn't mean I'm happy to see her dead. I'll miss her, oddly enough."

Alice nodded. "I know..." she whispered.

Tasha looked at Alice's face and brushed her thumb across her cheeks, down her nose and softly, touched her cracked lips. "I was so...so scared tonight when I saw the commotion outside Bette and Tina's house."

"I can imagine. I mean, it must have been really confusing and..."

"You don't get it." Tasha said, still staring intently at Alice, her eyes not daring to even blink. "I thought something happened to you."

"Me?"

"I don't know why. I saw a body bag leaving the house and immediately I pictured you underneath it." More tears entered her eyes, but she tried hard to not allow any to fall. "In the three minutes I was arrived on the block and got inside the house, I pictured thousands of scenarios...I couldn't breathe. I couldn't formulate words...I never felt so scared in my life."

"Tasha..." Alice whispered, her eyes scanning the pained face before her. "I'm fine. I'm right here."

"I don't...I don't know what I would have done." Tasha said, shaking her head. "I know we're having a thing, the two of us. Everything that's happening with Jamie right now..."

At the mention of the other woman's name, Alice tensed and stepped away slightly, but Tasha pulled her back towards her.

"I don't want that anymore. I want you. I'm sorry...I'm sorry I ever doubted I wanted you or that you were the one for me."

"How do I know you're not just saying this because you thought I died for three seconds tonight?" Alice asked, pulling away from Tasha successfully and walking back towards the couch. "This could be the adrenaline talking. How do I know the next time you see Jamie all these feelings won't come back?"

Tasha followed her towards the couch and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alice, I promise you...I knew I wanted you before I arrived at Bette and Tina's tonight. Why do you think I showed up in the first place?"

"To tell Tina and Bette goodbye?" Alice asked timidly.

"No. To tell you I love you. To tell you I want to be with you."

"But how will I know? How can I trust you?"

Tasha sighed. "You can trust me. You know you can. I never cheated on you with Jamie."

"You might as well have." Alice said, shaking her head. "You told me that even thinking was considered cheating. YOU said that."

"I know I did. And I still believe that. But, Alice, I promise...I promise it will never happen again. I would never...I can't..."

"You can't?"

The tears entered Tasha's eyes again. "I can't lose you. Not ever."

Alice let out a breath and turned her body towards Tasha. "So...this is what you really want?"

Tasha nodded.

"You promise?" Alice whispered.

"I promise." Tasha said.

Slowly, they leaned forward and kissed. It was soft, sensual. Every ounce of love, fear and desire the two shared for each other translated perfectly into that kiss.

"Tasha," Alice said once they pulled apart. "I love you so much...but I don't think I can show you how much tonight. I'm just...so exhausted."

Tasha let out a laugh and wiped away a few remaining tears off her cheeks. "Me too, baby."

"But tomorrow...tomorrow..." Alice let out a yawn.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

The two stood from the couch and walked towards the bedroom. There would still be a lot to talk about tomorrow and a lot to do tomorrow for that matter, but right now all that mattered was that they were with each other. After that night, that's all they needed.


End file.
